It is related with a storage system, and more particularly to a data storage system that properly selects a physical drive in which data is stored.
In recent years, the amount of data that is dealt with in a computer system has been remarkably increasing. In order to record a large amount of data, a disk array system is widely employed. A disk array system is an assembly of a plurality of disk drives and has the features that the capacity is large, and the performance, the reliability, and the availability are high.
Also, in recent years, a Fibre Channel (FC) has appeared as an interface between a host computer and a peripheral device such as a disk device. As a result, it becomes easy that a plurality of host computers and a plurality of storage devices are connected to each other through FC cables to structure a computer system. With this structure, data is commonly used between the respective host computers, and a network load can be reduced as compared with the conventional structure.
As described above, in a system where a large number of disk drives are connected to each other, when data is stored, it is necessary to assign the disk drive in which the data is stored.
JP 2001-142648 A discloses a method of assigning a disk drive in which data is recorded according to a required capacity, performance, reliability, or the like.